


Secret Santa

by creepy_shetan



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Gift Giving, Holiday Traditions, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: Just what it sounds like.(Originally posted 2020/12/13 as a fill for a prompt.)
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svgurl410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/gifts).



"It's all right, Rollins," Carisi said, looking up at her from his seat with a grin, "I know it was you."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Carisi," was all she said before turning on her heel to take her gift bag from Olivia back to her desk.

"With the way you've been talking about those books," Fin commented, already using his present from Amanda, "I definitely wouldn't have needed to ask Ken and Alejandro for their help."

"Oh, that reminds me, Fin," Olivia joined in, smiling softly as she finished carefully repackaging the gift Carisi had gotten for her, "Barba said to tell your 'shopping consultant' thank you."

His new (and gently used, considering its age) paperback nearly tumbling out of his hands, Carisi shot up from his chair, announced to the squad room at large, "I gotta make a phone call," and disappeared into the vacant break room.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: any, any (no in c e st), secret santa  
> The theme: Five sentences  
> Originally posted [here](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1156555.html?thread=116609995#t116609995).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... Yup, this is my second attempt in this fandom.
> 
> Nope, I'm not tagging this as pre-slash or not-so-secret crush or anything like that.
> 
> Bonus from my original author's note: "...And then he probably got worried ~~about sounding like an idiot~~ that Barba was busy and texted him instead. >:P"


End file.
